Sunset In Serrafew
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: While most of Magvel returned to peace after the war, Grado still lay in ruins. In the peaceful town of Serrafew, A newly appointed Captain Franz and a busy Natasha reunite to contemplate their futures.


_Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Intellegent Systems and Nintendo. I don't own any of these properties whatsover. Unfortunately, there is no "long running" Anime Series that I'm aware of. It's quite a shame, really._

The town of Serrafew was once the symbol of peace between two nations of Grado and Renias. Grado was soundly defeated in the war recently passed, but the true nature was spawned by the desires of the Demon King. After the war, an earthquake had struck the heart of Grado, as if some act of divine punishment. Numerous citizens had little choice but to abandon Grado in its dire state. A number of Grado civilians fled to the town of Serrafew, once again fuffilling its role of hospitality. Some time has passed since the earthquake, and the growing populace of Serrafew had drastically improved its economy, increasing its size, and making it one of the most affluent cities of Magvell. Somehow, despite its dramatic growth, Serrafew remains a peaceful place perfect for wistful daydreams and evening romances.

Within the more serene locales of Serrafew, the recently promoted Captain Franz meets witha resting Natasha, whose mind and heart are still quite dedicated to the suffering people of Grado...

"Sister Natasha, It's amazing! Despite all that has happened, this is still the lovely place I remember... the place where we first met", Franz remarks in wonder.

"I'm glad", Natasha says, "Serrafaw is such a lovely place, especially when untainted by the presence of war. I feel privileged to see it in its true beauty".

The pair slowly take in the scenery in a deep calm, enchanted by the blissful scene.

After awhile, Natasha's face turned to face Franz's. "Sir Franz, how wonderful it is to see you once again. I've come to miss your generosity and your cheerful smile so much".

"It is a great honor that you could even remember me so clearly!" Franz admitted bashfully. "It is hard task to even try to forget your lovely beauty and welcome prescience".

"Is that so?" Natashsa answered. "It's pleasing to know that I can leave an impression like that". Natasha clutched a quality handmade pouch close to her. "So much time has already passed. So much has changed since that war, and yet... I feel my mind wander towards those times like they were not too long ago".

Franz looked at the pouch with strong nostalgia. "Those days of war, the first time I ever truly had to face bloodshed, to see the monsters of long ago, and that day we confronted the Demon King... those were truly horrific days, and yet... part of me is thankful for those days at the same time". Franz paused for a minute, with feelings of relief and regret washing over him. "Those were happy days as well. It was the time when I met some of my closely friends of today. I remember Sir Gilliam, Amelia, Ewan and Ross. It was especially honor to serve under General Seth, and even Princess Eirika herself, who lead our forces valiantly to victory after victory".

"Truly", Natasha agreed, "General Seth was quite the gentleman, and he always aided and protected others with his very life. Amelia was such a sweet girl, and a loyal soldier as well. It's a shame that she was forced to do battle against our country, but I suppose it did turn out better in the end, didn't it?"

Natasha's eyes looked to the sky in a sickly gaze. "To finally know the truth of Emporer Vigarde, knowing that Grado was in truth being commanded by a puppet under the Demon King... to know of Prince Lyon's desire. Still... part of me is ashamed to this day. I wonder how all of this affected poor Amelia?"

She looked ath the special pouch in her hand, then turned to Franz again. "But yes, it seems you were one of her closest friends, Franz. Could you tell me how she is?".

Franz nodded. "Amelia is doing fine, actually. While you were out helping with Grado relief, Genereal Dussel had request that Amelia accompany her on a journey. Prince Ephraim and I decided to join them on their travels, while General Seth remained at Princess Eirika's side. Prince Ephraim and General Dussel decided to spend some time catching up on old times, while Amelia spoke fondly of her family to me. It turned out to be a peaceful, uneventual journey, but we all didn't mind. The war took its toll on us, anyway, and I saw it as a perfect excuse to see the world without being distracted by the horrors of war. It took weeks to fianlly reach our destination, but nonetheless, we made it. It was, refreshing to see Amelia finally see her mother. I could see how she turned out so cute after seeing her beautiful mother. What really surprised me, though, was to see Sage Saleh and Ewan resting there. Amelia looked especially pleased to see our old friend, and welcomed him in open arms". Franz then laughed to himself. "It was a hastle when Amelia had to introduce everyone to her Mother. While she already knew of General Dussel, her dear mother thought that Amelia had three potential rivals for Amelia's affections right before her! It was even more of a shock when she found out that one of us was Prince Ephraim! "My dear daughter Amelia? Courted by Royalty?". She was in quite an uproar before Dussel explained that Ephraim was an old friend and apprentice of his. Still, she looked upon the two of us, and thanked us "gentlemen" for taking such good care of her daughter. She then clasped her hands, and prayed that whichever of us manage to earn her daughter's heart, that we can make her happy. I was caught off-guard by her words, but I noticed Amelia and Ewan looking at each other, turning red. After that unusual exchange, Ewan decided to show off how much his magic developed. He's gotten quite good with it, I admit! He was able to make amazing shapes like a dragon of red flame, and eagles made from lightening! I even saw how much power he can control now! If he had come to our aid with that kind of power, who knows much damage he would've done to our foes".

"You sound like you had a lot of fun!", Natasha answered.

"Well, yes it was, but it felt... a little disheartening at times too", Franz admitted. "It was sad to leave my brother Forde behind after we had reunited during the War, and both General Seth and Sir Gilliam had been wonderful mentors to me. And you, of course... it was really a shame you decided to go back to help Grado, but I understand how much they need you. Especially now".

"I see", Natasha remarked, "but I can tell how special it was to be with your friends like that. It seems Ewan is still as much of a showoff as usual, and I can clearly see that Amelia was overjoyed to see her mother again after all that time".

"Yes, it was. And I can relate, too. I was so relieved to see my brother safe after being by Prince Ephraim's side. After my Mother and Father passed away, he was the only family I had left. It was hard to deal with that pain so early in my life, but my brother was always there for me. I always heard how father was a celebrated knight of Renias. And of my mother, the only thing I have left is her comb, and a picture my brother had painted out of sheer memory". Franz explained. He then took a moment to feel the hilt of his sword, then continued, " I was thankful my brother was able to find a life among their ranks, and knowing our family's history, I too decided to join the royal army. I trained long and hard to perfect my skills, and I even learned ways to keep my body in top for, so I can further my training unhindered. I was so proud when I could finally fight alongside my brother as a fellow knight, and then he left with Prince Ephraim as his loyal retainer. I was so sad that he left, but I kept on practicing... swearing I would be a worthy soldier for our family's sake",

"And here you are, promoted to a Captain If I am mistaken. Your efforts during the war must've really impressed Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirikia if they thought you worthy of such a rank", Natasha said in amazement. "So, did Amelia return along with you, or did she stay with her mother?".

"...Amelia's mother decided to come with us before we left. We had said our goodbyes to the town, but Ewan decided to join our group as well. Sage Saleh wanted to head back to Caer Pelyn to continue his studies, but he showed much pride in his pupil's progress. He felt we would all be fine, and separated from us sometime on our journey back. Ewan was sad to see his teacher go, but... he was happy to be in our company again. The three of has had so much fun together, and Ewan's high spirits never ceased to entertain us. When we got back, Princess Eirika and General Seth welcomed all of us in excitement. During our leave, the two of them decided that that Amelia and I were both worthy of a promotion. So, there was actually reason to celebrate for the both of us. Amelia's mother was so proud, and Ewan was very excited for the both of us. I really think the bonds of freindship between Amelia and I had strengthened since then, and the same time, I felt confident that we could keep our promise of growing stronger together".

"You really seem to value the competition you have with Amelia". Natasha smiled.

"Yes I do", Franz nodded, "I doubt I would never have gotten this strong without her, but...". Franz slowly reached into his pouch and felt his mother's comb. "I... seem to have other thoughts in my mind... thoughts that distract me lately".

Natasha looked gravely concerned. "Is something wrong?", she asked.

"Everything is fine... or at least, It should be fine. I don't understand what could be wrong", Franz admitted.

Natasha inched closer towards her disheartened old friend. "I see... is Ewan still with you?".

Franz nodded. "Yes, he is. He took a big liking to Renais it seems. He practically made the castle library his study room, and during training, he would always come to make spectacle of himself, and then he would share conversation with Amelia. His carefree attitude causes trouble for the troops sometimes, but I know that he means well".

Natasha nodded to herself. She then took a moment of thought to herself. After a few moments, she finally spoke up, "You're growing up Franz. All three of you are", Natasha explained. "After boys and girls begin to mature, relationships start to mean much more, and people begin to feel peculiar and vulnerable with new experiences".

Franz lowered his head. "Changes... yes, I admit that I'm starting to feel things that are different from anything I've known before... and they ... confuse me...".

"Are you feeling sad, yet happy? Are you upset, yet unusually content?" Natasha asked.

"I'm happy for those around me, and I'm proud of myself... and yet, part of me feels... deprived something important", Franz confessed.

"Emptiness?" Natasha asked.

"An unusual emptiness..." Franz explained," I've already lost people important to me, and yet... this gaping hole feels different. Like I can see something before me, but it's always out of my reach... refusing to make me whole".

Natasha came even closer to Franz. "Maybe... it's love... or rather... the despair brought by unrequited love".

"... love?", Franz questioned. He gripped the comb in the pouch tightly.

"Well... to be honest, I've yet to actually experience it myself. Father Gregor had once lectured me about it, and how members of our faith have chosen to sacrifice it to give their complete devotion. I myself did not hesitate to do so, knowing well the help that people need in this world, but I was young. Perhaps, it was rash decision, but now I'm glad I did. I've managed to keep people alive in the war with my healing, and I was able to meet new people because of my ability".

"So you don't have much to regret then, do you?", Franz asked in an uncertain tone.

"No. Well, maybe... a little... I mean, I'm not sure if I should abandon everything I have to pursue those feelings. Joshua... he continues to converse with me, trying to convince me into following him into Jehana, but, I'm just not sure if it's worth it. Many more people in Grado may need my help, and..."

Natasha continued to speak, but Franz lost concentration began to feel a sharp pain in his chest. A cold feeling ran down his spine. His subtle depression began to deepen.

"... but I was saying, Franz, what you have is actually a wonderful emotion, it just happens to be quite a double-edged sword in the wrong circumstances. Are you holding yourself back for the sake of your significant other?".

Franz slowly nodded. His head was nearly buried in his lap.

"Well, I'm not sure if I am giving the right advice, but... if she really means that much to do you, you should at least consider confessing your feelings", she suggested.

Franz's body sat up with a shock. "Say how I feel!", Franz exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. I have a feeling that if you just keep your feelings buried inside, deep within, it will just cause you further torment on the inside. I think it would be better if she at least knows, that way, everything's out in the open. Don't you think?", Natasha explained.

Franz looked up at Natasha's face. Her beauty complemented the evening scenery perfectly. Strong feelings of warmth and regret overwhelmed him.

".. Would it... really do any good to deal with a lost cause?", Franz asked anxiously.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure it's a lost cause", Natasha answered, "speak up, anyway! You shouldn't be certain of something unless you've absolutely confirmed it! Even if it turns out that she's with another, you admitted your feelings, and much of your burden would be lifted of your shoulders. It would be easier to overcome any hard feelings that way as well".

Despite her personal doubt, Natasha looked confident in her explanation. Franz felt inspired, looking more hopeful about life. His swiftly jerked his hand out of the pouch, letting go of the comb as well.

He took a deep breath, inched slightly away from Natasha, and gave a deep, long sigh. He then focused his eyes squarely on Natasha's face.

"Sister Natasha... there is something I must know", he stated. Natasha felt perplexed by Franz's posture. Then Franz continued, "... i-i... is it true that you secretly harbor feelings for Joshua?".

Natasha's face turned bright red. "W...wh...what?". She was completely flustered.

"Every time I see you with him, the two of you always looked very friendly towards another. I even noticed times when Joshua tried to charm him. I simply must know, do you secretly wish to return his feelings?".

Natasha was far too lost with words to answer immediately. "F... Franz... what are you saying? Like I said... I'm not sure about this. My hope was to help you with what you're dealing with", she answered.

Franz looked very solemn as he nodded. "You have, and I thank you. But I must know how you feel towards Joshua. I have something to confess, Sister Natasha... that these feelings of joy and grief I harbor are towards you, milady".

Natasha couldn't even move. Too much was going through her mind to even form a complete thought. The shock became so much for her, that she nearly passed out, but Franz caught her before she fell face first.

"Sister Natasha, are you alright?", Franz shouted.

Natasha managed to regain her composure, nearly laughing to herself, but managed to hold it in. "Franz... you really have matured, haven't you?".

"My confession was no joke! I really mean it! All these things that I am feeling is because of you! And you believe... it is love, is it not?", Franz exclaimed.

Natasha held her head for a moment. "Please don't panic like that", Natasha asked, "but... I meant your maturity as a complement. Now, I'm confused", she admitted.

Natasha gazed straightforward, trying to focus her thoughts. "Right now, Joshua is trying to find a way to prove that his feelings are serious, that he can bring me happiness. This is tough. Joshua always tries so hard to protect me and bring me joy, while you were always so earnest and dependable. You were such a charming boy back then, but I can tell now that it wouldn't be right to treat you like a boy anymore. You're a man now, and you're taking so much responsibility".

"To be honest, I value our long stand friendship more than anything else right now," Franz confessed, "and these feelings are starting to distort the meaning of that friendship".

"Franz, please don't be so hard on yourself... you don't have to feel guilty for feeling that way", Natasha said.

"But... it's this strange mixture of old comfort and new emotion swirling inside of me. I don't understand why I need this comfort now to retain my happiness", Franz responded. "I... I feel a great warmth from you... one that I thought I lost forever so long ago... and now that it's here... I don't want to loose it again... I don't want to be abandoned by it, so cold and alone once more. Just thinking of loosing that warmth is so painful".

Natasha looked at Franz's pouch. "Do... I somehow remind you of your mother? Is that why you wanted me keep her comb?".

"I... just felt it should belong to you somehow. And yes, I admit that your beauty resemble so much of my mother's... the beauty that I've seen in my brother's picture... but you're here, in flesh, in a form I can feel. You were always there when I wanted someone to talk to... you were someone who always welcomed my prescience, and someone who could count on me. And you're here right now... Sister Natasha, I don't want to be away from that nurturing warmth you give me!", Franz confessed.

Natasha began answering in a quiet voice, "Franz... you're doing such a splendid job serving Renias... and I don't want to abandon the people of Grado who would need me. I don't think it's right to abandon our responsibilities... I told Joshua the same thing that I cannot return his feelings... and that joining him in Jehana might break my heart. I don't think I can handle becoming the Queen to another country, let alone becoming someone's spouse, if it meant abandoning those that need me..."

Suddenly, Franz embraced his beloved Natasha without second thought, nearly ready to cry. "You don't have to abandon either! Your love for one won't abandon your compassion for everyone! It makes others worry when you have to sacrifice yourself for them... don't sacrifice your chance at something meaningful if you think it will leave others behind! Isn't that what you just told me? Your happiness... your sorrow... everyone you've helped considers your feelings as well... and it would make them most upset if they see you suffering!".

Natasha remained wide-eyed at Franz's sudden actions. Unfamiliar feelings began enveloping her as well.

"Sister Natasha... I didn't simply fall for you because of your lovely face. It's that warm compassion you hold for so many that inspired me to fight for my cause and strengthened my resolve. It was the potentiel and value you saw in me that helped me through all those lost times. It was because you wanted to help me so much that I felt like I could do anything... you're not just some prize I want to win... you're someone I want to take care of! You're someone I want to live with! You're someone I want to share my life with! Please understand!"

Natasha quivered. "Franz... you're serious..." She faced Franz with a confused look. "Do you really think I should just... go with my own feelings? But... it still... feels... so selfish... I can't--".

"It's not selfish at all!", Franz shouted, "It's... something important, isn't it? It's something that people rarely meet! Sister Natasha, you've spoken so yearningly about those emotions, like you've always had a curiosity about them! Sister Natasha... please be honest with yourself, for your own sake!"

Natasha felt her heart beat so fast. She did not understand how these emotions suddenly flooded her thoughts. She didn't understand the confusion going through her soul. She didn't understand why she could feel so joyful and sorrowful at the same time. All she knew is that Franz was just right there, feeling the exact same emotions alongside her.

"... Franz... I... I honestly don't know what would be best for everyone... I still think it would be so wrong to leave everybody just to seek my own happiness... it feels so wrong... and yet something constantly pulls at me, wanting me to pursue this personal wish", Natasha's voice shook.

"You... don't have to leave everyone behind. If it's necessary, I'll leave my post in Renais, even give up my captainship, if it means aiding you in your efforts to relieve the Grado refugees. I've already given my service to Renais. What matters most is that I serve a just and worthy cause, does it not?"

Natasha briefly looked deep into Franz's eyes, comforted by the thought that there is someone out there who really understands her plight. "Franz... that won't be necessary... you needn't sacrifice your own position for my sake as well".

Franz looked upset, but with some slight relief "So then, you cannot return my feelings as well?"

"That is not what I'm saying at all. Franz, Renais has an entire division of their troops dedicated to aiding the relief of Grado until it can be restored to its former glory. If you really wish to assist me, you can let Prince Ephraim know of your interest in that division. Being one of his most trusted soldiers, I doubt he would ever object to the proposal", Natasha explained.

"...Sister Natasha, I thank you, but I still feel inadequate", Franz reached into his pocket, and took out a comb, but it looked significantly different from the keepsake that belonged to her mother. "It looks like you haven't received a proper combing in a long time, again. Please allow me to help you". Franz got behind Natasha and started fixing up her long, blonde hair. Natasha closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I still remember the first time that you did this for me. It seems you're still quite the handyman, doesn't it?", Natasha asked.

"And it's still a pleasure", Franz confessed. "I guess you still haven't received a proper comb, have you? And after I offered you my mother's. I honestly thought it would've been of some great use to you. I guess I was right".

"I told you", Natasha chimed in, "It wouldn't be right if I were to keep it. It was one of the last things you have of your mother's, and I think it would be ill to deprive you of it.

"I remember", Franz said, "and I thought about that for a long time, so I decided to do something about that". Franz finished combing Natasha's hair, then went in front of her, presenting the new comb he had just used.

"Do you like it? It's not my mother's this time. I made it myself, while thinking about you.

I know I already made that pouch for you... but I didn't want to part again without giving a gift".

Natasha graciously accepted the comb, looking at it while holding it in her hands. She felt overjoyed to receive a personal gift once again. "I can tell you put a lot of work into this, as well. You're really good".

Franz laughed bashfully. "Th-thank you. My brother was suggesting that maybe one day, when I retire from the army that I should work with making crafts. It seems reasonable, and I'll still be able to help people with what I can make".

"And you'll still be the dependable young man people can always count on", Natasha added.

The two of them sat together in the peaceful city of Serrafew. To them, time seemed to pass slowly onward, and yet, the sunset arrived unexpectedly. It was the perfect view to catch the sunset at it's greatest beauty.

"Sister Natasha?", Franz suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?", Natasha answered.

Franz began to call back,"... Do you--",

"--We'll see", Natasha responded. "but, for the sake of our continuing friendship, would you mind if you started just calling me 'Natasha'? I somehow feel... we are being too formal for those who've known eachother for so long".

Franz nodded. "If you really mean that, then I'll respect your decision". He smiled not a moment later.

Natasha grew tired, and then rested her body at Franz's size. Franz's body has seen growth as well, as Natasha rested comfortably beside him, with Franz still sitting perfectly upright without being weighted. Natasha then rested her eyes, ready to dream, with the sun falling bellow the horizon. Before she fell asleep, Natasha uttered a few last words in quiet, "You've really grown so much Franz... and... I'm so thankful you did".

Epilogue:

Franz the Faithful; Natasha, Sacred Healer:

Sometime after the War of the Stones, Natasha and Franz united to aid the suffering people of Grado.

Both worked tirelessly to rebuild the devastated country, and their efforts finally restored the lives and homes of the once prosperous empire. With Franz's sincerity, and Natasha's compassion, many were moved by their unwavering kindness.


End file.
